Trouble Love
by i-have-issues-deal-with-it
Summary: Sakura, Kiyla and Ayama are sent to a new school for their 'criminal' records. What happens when they meet our favorite Uchihas and see their old friends? Well come and see! cowritten with darkfire can purehearts!
1. Chapter 1

Neko-chan- HELLO AND WELCOME TO OUR NEW STORY!!!  
Darkfire- YAY! TOTALLY AWESOMENESS!!!  
Neko-chan- clears throat so let's get started shall we?  
Darkfire- yes. We shall giggles

Summary: what happens when 3 new trouble making girls come to Akatsuki Konoha High? Well they happen to meet the famous Akatsuki Gang and the leader's little brother and his friends. But trouble comes when the girls fall for the young Uchiha and his 2 friends.

Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura, Gaara and Kiyla (OC), Kiba and Ayama (OC), Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino.

Disclaimer: WE'LL NEVER OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!! runs away crying

btw: their juniors

--------------  
Chap 1- You're out of here!  
--------------

"hehehehehehe!"  
"shut up! We're gonna get caught!"  
"be quiet! They're coming!"

3 small figures ducked behind a row of lockers in the gym's locker room. The pink haired, black and pink, and purple and black haired girls poked their heads around just enough to see the door slowly open. Grins slowly came to their faces.

3...

2...

1!

CRASH! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!" several high-pitched voices screeched as buckets of a sticky green substance fell upon the girls heads.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" the 3 oddly colored-haired girls fell to the ground clutching their stomachs in laughter. "that was so worth being quiet for!!!" the purple-haired one choked out. "hell yeah!" the other 2 replied grinning.

"SAKURA HARUNO, KIYLA HARUNO, AND AYAMA ASAMEKO REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" a loud angry voice practically yelled over the schools intercom.

"awww man!" the pink-haired Sakura whined. "well it was only a matter of time but damn! we just did the prank!" the black/pink haired Kiyla said. "so how long do you think we'll be suspended for this time?" asked the purple/black haired Ayama. "probably 3 days and we have to clean up the hair removal gel." Sakura said loudly as she passed the wide-eyed girls that were complaining about their messy hair. Kiyla and Ayama smirked and held back another laughing fit.

Once they were out of the locker room the 3 girls let out the laughs they tried so hard to contain. They continued to do so all the way to the office where they quickly slipped on emotionless masks.

in office

The three girls just walked into the principal's office and got comfortable. They were so used to it, they visited the office at least once a week.

"girls, what did you girls do this time?" the principal asked them seriously.

"well the bitches were annoying us, so we got pay back." Sakura said coldly.

"well that's the last straw insert evil face here HAHA! head home now" They went out of the room and waited until they were far enough to laugh out loud. "so we're finally goin' there!" Ayama yelled with a fist in the air.

"we have excuse to go there too." Kiyla said smiling. The girls rushed to their lockers, got their stuff and headed home.

"I'm glad we're out of that hell hole." Ayama stretched. "hell yeah. That place was disgusting. Not a single hott guy what so ever" Sakura said. Then they all burst out laughing. "this new school better have hott guys, or I'm just ditchin' again" Kiyla said as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "same" the other two answered.

They finally got to their houses, said bye to each other, and went inside to break the oh-so horrible news to their parents. Or in Sakura's case her Aunt and Uncle, since her parents died and she moved in with her cousin Kiyla.

with Ayama

"MOM! I'M HOME EARLY!" Ayama yelled slinging her black messenger bag onto the floor by the door. She slammed the door and slipped off her black and purple Converse ((which we own in no way!)) and went off in search of her mother.

"oh, honey! Don't tell me you got suspended again!" her mother, Tsuchi, cried out, running from the kitchen.

Ayama grinned and said "nope! Even better- I mean worse! We got expelled -cough again cough-" Tsuchi sighed and rubbed her temples. "you know means right!" she asked scolding her daughter.

'here it comes! Hello new public school! Goodbye old trashy one!' Ayama cheered in her immature mind.

"your father, Mr. And Mrs. Haruno and I talked about it and… you and your friends are being sent to a boarding school." Tsuchi said sternly.

Ayama's grin disappeared immediately. "w-what? Y-you're kidding right?" she asked hopefully. All her mother could do was shake her head and tell her to pack her bags because they left this weekend.

Ayama instead ran outside to the place they always met up if any of them was sad. They could tell even if they never called or anything. It was just a special thing they shared.

with Kiyla and Sakura

Kiyla and Sakura grinned and laughed as they opened the door to their fairly large house. They set the books and took their shoes off and went to their dad's study. ((actually Saku's uncle but she calls them her parents))

"dad! We have something to tell you!" they called out together. Haruko looked up from his newspaper to look at his daughters who wore strange yet familiar 'smiles' I guess you could call them.

"hello, girls. What you doing home so early? You didn't get suspended again did you?" he asked, taking his reading glasses off. "not exactly." Kiyla started off slyly. "we got expelled again." Sakura finished sitting in a nearby chair.

Haruko sighed, putting his paper down. He was silent for a moment. While he was thinking he locked his fingers together and set his elbows on the desk. Sakura and Kiyla frowned. When he did this it usually meant bad news.

"girls… we, your mother Mr. And Mrs. Asameko and I, we decided to send you to a boarding school since you're getting into so much trouble." Haruko said monotonously. He kept his eyes down on the small table in front of him.

"what? You're kidding! No! I'm not going to some stuck up preppy school!" Kiyla yelled standing up. "how could you? You don't care about us do you?!"

"that's not true. We love you very much. And it's a nice school. There are no uniforms and you'll have plenty of money." he explained looking up.

"that's not the point! You're just dumping us off on someone else so your perfect image won't be ruined! You don't care!" Sakura screamed now.

They turned and ran out of the room without another word. They slammed the door closed, knowing exactly where to go without telling each other.

at the park 3 hours later

They had been like this for 2 hours now. They had cried until their eyes were dry. The complained about their dilemma, cursed their parents and screamed. They sat in the dark night by a small clean lake, no one talking or moving. Just sitting and staring into the blue/black water.

"remember how we first met? Right here?" Sakura asked softly. She spoke so low as if, if she were to loud the surroundings would break into pieces and be a dream.

"yeah… hehe… kinda funny when you think about it." Ayama joked quietly. She had always been the one to cheer people up. Even if she was depressed she cared more about the others around her. And that was why Sakura and Kiyla loved her and treated her as a sister.

"it was stupid what we did, always messing with people. But we still do it now, an I ain't complaining." Kiyla said as she laid down. "yeah, but only 'cause it never gets old." Sakura said. "And it's always fun." Ayama said as they all laughed.

"ugh…what time is it?" Kiyla asked as she yawned and laid down. "…you should get a watch or something Kiyla, always asking the time…" Sakura said as laid down too. "its about 6:55." Ayama said as she laid down too.

"what are we gonna do?...we have to go home sooner or later." Kiyla said as she broke the mood to sadness again. That was her thing. No matter the situation, she would somehow get it sad-ish or worse, even if its on accident. She was just like…bad luck. But that's why Ayama and Sakura befriended her, even if Sakura was her cousin.

"I say we go home later. They're probably waiting for us to get home, and then send us away tomorrow." Sakura whispered, but Ayama and Kiyla still heard. "at least there'll be guys there." "Preppy guys you mean. Football, soccer, and other shit snobs. Yeah, they're the best ones. Ughhhhh. My temper. At least your tryin' to help…sorry" Kiyla said. "…this school is gonna suck so bad. I bet you we're gonna be the only punk/goth/emo-ish people there." Sakura said.

"It'd be fun…" Ayama said as all of them slowly grinned an evil grin. "Let's get ready." Kiyla said as they all got up at the same time. "Let the fun begin tomorrow…." Sakura said as the smirked and walked home. For tomorrow, they would be heading off to Konoha Boarding school.

--------------------  
Neko-chan- Well that wraps up the first chap! It took us a LONG time to finish it!  
DarkFire-Took us some time...but we did it! . Yay! We did it!  
Neko-chan- Remember people: ReviewsLove! So do you love us? Even a little?  
DarkFire- I know I love us! .


	2. Chapter 2

Darkfire- Hey! We're back!!! happy dance  
Neko-chan- Oh yeah!!! dancey dancey  
Darkfire- ok. So…I hope you like the story, yes?  
Neko-chan- Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Disclaimer: Sadly…we don't own Naruto…yet. insert evil smiles here

Last Chapter

"It'd be fun…" Ayama said as all of them slowly grinned an evil grin. "Let's get ready." Kiyla said as they all got up at the same time. "Let the fun begin tomorrow…." Sakura said as the smirked and walked home. For tomorrow, they would be heading off to Konoha Boarding school.

--------------------------  
Chap 2- Welcome to Konoha Boarding School  
--------------------------

RING RING RINGGGGGGGGGG-

The clock suddenly got smashed to the wall, by none other than Sakura. "Ughhhhh. Kiyla, GET UP!" she said as she threw a pillow at Kiyla's head. "ughhh. Its too early! Call Ayama to get over here…then I'll get up." Kiyla said as she went back to sleep. "…"

Sakura just picked her black/pink cell phone and called Ayama. "Hello?" Ayama's sleepy voice answered. "Kiyla needs you over now…get ready…I need you to get her ready…" and with that, Sakura hung up and went to go take a shower.

Ayama's house

Ayama just sat there, letting the information sink into her. Five minutes pasted until she knew what she had to do. And it was now 6:30. They were going to be late if they didn't rush. "shit…" Ayama muttered as she ran to the bathroom.

15 minutes later

Ayama came out with a black shirt with purple roses on it , black baggie jeans with chains and black with purple converse. "time to go over and leave I guess…" Ayama said as she looked around her room one last time, sighing. She grabbed her backpack and suitcases and left.

DING DONG DING-BANG BANG BANG

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the door. She yanked the door open before Ayama could knock again. "…I see we're happy for the morning." Ayama said as she chuckled. "Shut up. And go get Kiyla up before we're all really late and our parents do something worse." Sakura said as she headed to the kitchen. Ayama just sighed and ran up the stairs…tripping on nothing along the way.

Once Ayama got into the room, she shook Kiyla's whole bed. "WAKE UP DAMMIT! KIYLA! You can have a pop-tart if you get ready within five minutes!" Ayama yelled. Once she said that, Kiyla shot up. "Pop-tart? Ok! I'm getting ready!" she said as she ran into the bathroom…well…she ran into the door, then the bathroom. ((raise you hand if that ever happened to you! waves hand around like crazy))

5 minutes

Kiyla ran into the kitchen once she smelled her pop-tart in the toaster. "Is it done yet?" she asked as she stared at the pop-tart hungrily. "…It should be done…" DING "Now." Sakura said as she put her plate into the sink. Kiyla got the pop-tart out of the microwave and started eating it.

"So where's mom and dad?" Kiyla said as she finished and put her plate into the sink. "They're loading the car now. We're taking Ayama while us 'cause her mom is working." "Ok then…where's Ayama?" Kiyla asked as she looked around for her. "She should be helping mom and dad. And its time to go." Sakura said as she sighed and walked out the door. But before she could take another step, she tripped on Ayama, who was sleeping on the steps.

"What the…oh hey Sakura!" Ayama smiled as she got up. "What were you doing?" Sakura said as she got up too. "Hehe, about that…" Ayama was about to say. "GIRLS! ITS TIME TO GO!" Kiyla's dad yelled from the car.

"I call the right seat!" Kiyla said as she grabbed her cell phone an iPod. "Anyone want me get anything for them?" Kiyla asked. "Grab my iPod too and cell phone," Sakura said as she and Ayama raced to the car for the left over window seat. Kiyla just chuckled, grabbed the stuff, and shut the door.

a few minutes past…within the car

"I'M BORED!" Sakura yelled. "You don't have to yell!" Kiyla said as she moved over to the window more. "I have a god damn headache from you and Ayama yelling about the left seat." "Well I got in the before her, when SHE RUDLY SAT IN IT!" Sakura yelled over to Ayama, who was sleeping in the left window seat. "Ughh…how many more minutes mom?" Kiyla asked. "…we're here!" her mom said happily. "Have fun!" she yelled, which woke up Ayama.

Once the girls got their bags out of the trunk, the car sped away. "So much for a nice good-bye." Sakura said as all of the girls sighed.

They looked up at their new school, Konoha Boarding School. It was like a regular boarding school…some buildings and kids outside talking. "Do you see everyone? I think we're the only ones who wears at least a tint of black…" Kiyla said as she had a disgusted look on her face. "…well we should go to the-" "Ayama. Kiyla. Sakura. Is that you?" a voice yelled from the side. All three of them looked over at the same time, to see A group that wore black. "Ten-Ten…is that you?" Ayama yelled back.

The girl in the distance got up and started run to them with 2 other girls. "Holy shit! It is Ayama, Sakura and Kiyla!" Ten-Ten yelled as she ran into Ayama giving her a massive hug. "Can't…breathe…" Ayama said as she tried to breathe. The other two girls ran over to tackle Sakura and Kiyla into a hug too. Well, one girl was too shy, but Kiyla tackled her into a hug. "Temari! Hinata! You're here too!" Kiyla and Sakura yelled. All of the girls laughed until they noticed the blue person in Ten-Ten's arms. "Ten-Ten! Let her go!" Kiyla said as she jumped up.

Ten-Ten opened her arms and Ayama just slithered down to the ground. She sucked in a gulp of air. "I'M ALIVE! I CAN BREATHE!" she yelled as she jumped up and everyone laughed.

"So, what brings you girls here?" Temari asked once everyone was good. "Our parents finally cracked." Sakura said. "Y-you guys s-should meet t-the g-guys." Hinata said shyly. "Let's go!" Kiyla said as she started to get hyper.

Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata grabbed the girls and ran over the line of different kind of trees. They stopped between and cherry blossom tree and an apple tree. There were a lot of guys sitting near the apple tree.

"I see the apple is taken by the guys" Kiyla said as she sighed. "Ok…?" Temari started to say. "Well anyway. These are the guys!" Ten-Ten started to yell. But suddenly a dog landed on top of Ayama's head and he started to play with her hair. She took the dog off her head and cradled it in her arms while petting it. "hey cute little doggie, what's your name?" Ayama talked to it.

"His name is Akamaru." A guy with messy brown hair, a black hoodie on, baggy black jeans, and black vans said standing up and walking over to Ayama.

"You know Kiba… I can give Akamaru some free…lessons… if you want." Ten-Ten suggested. "U-uh… no thanks I think we'll be good." the guy Kiba replied.

"God Ten! I guess your hobby with weapons turned into obsession?" Sakura joked.

"That's the understatement of the year." Another guy with long brown hair said putting his arm around Ten-ten's shoulder.

"Your so mean Neji! God!!!! By the way this is Neji, Hinata's cousin and my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend if he's not careful!" Ten-ten said glaring playfully at the taller boy.

"You say that all the time and you never mean it, so what's the point of talking. It's so troublesome." a boy with a short spikey ponytail said, still sitting.

"Nara Shikamaru, you're just as troublesome as we are!" Temari teased but in a serious tone.

"OK OK!! Calm down! Let me introduce everyone!" Ten-ten yelled out over the bickering pair. She turned back to Kiyla, Sakura and Ayama, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. This is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Then Neji Hyuuga (wearing a plain black shirt and long black jeans and gray DC's) Shikamaru Nara or Shika (Black hoodie with the Nara symbol sewn on the shoulders, baggy dark blue jeans and black vans) Naruto Uzamaki…who is sleeping… (Black hoodie unzipped, bright orange shirt, baggy black jeans and black and orange DC's) Gaara Sabaku no (Black hoodie unzipped, black Slipknot shirt, black baggy and chainy pants and black DC's) And last but seriously not least Sasuke Uchiha (tight black Misfits shirt and tight blue jeans and black converse high tops.) And the rest you know cause well… you know us!" Ten-ten said pointing each person.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura said, head spinning from trying to process the information.

"Let's see… Neji… Shika… Naruto… Gaara… Sasgay… wait that's not right… Saucey? Dammit! What's his name…" Kiyla muttered hitting her forehead with her fist repeatedly.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Ayama grinned scratching Akamaru behind the ear. 'So is the owner!' she thought giggling.

"So what's happening? Or rather what happened while we were gone?" Temari asked.

"Eh. Not much. Just the usual: play a prank, get yelled at, play another prank get suspended, play yet another prank, get expelled. You know." Sakura shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Tch. That's sounds like Naruto." Ten-ten said rolling her eyes.

"G-give him s-some c-credit. H-his pranks are w-well thought o-out." Hinata said quietly, glancing at the drooling boy.

"Moving on. Kiyla, Ayama?"

"Sosgee? Maybe it was Sasgay…." Kiyla muttered not really paying attention.

"It's Sasuke." Neji said rolling his eyes much like his girlfriend.

"Well let's hear what Miss Purple Hair has to say." Ten-ten said ignoring Neji.

"Eh. Same old, same old. Still playing guitar. Um… what else… Sakura-a you told them everything." Ayama whined.

"She asked what happened! I told her the truth. Geez!"

"coughfor oncecough" Kiyla 'coughed'.

"NOBODY BELIEVES ME!!!" Sakura wailed.

"EHHHHH?!?!?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT'D I MISS?!" a slightly high pitched voice yelled.

"Mothafucka Naruto! Could you be any more loud?!" Temari yelled at him.

"Don't. He'll just go and try to be more annoying." Sasuke finally said, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Oh my fuckin' god! It actually talks!!" Sakura said wide-eyed.

"No effing way!" Ayama joked.

"Is your name Sasgay?" Kiyla asked.

Every pair of eyes snapped to the girl.

"What?" she asked slightly creeped out.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"My name is Sasuke." he said glare switched to her.

"EEP!" Kiyla dove behind Sakura. "Make the bad man go away!!"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Hi!" she said.

"Hn." He replied as he turned away from the group.

"Ok? At least she scared him off…" Ayama raised her eyebrow.

Kiyla looked around and remembered the red head. "Hey there…Gaara?" Gaara looked over at her and just glared.

"Yeah that's Gaara, my younger brother." Temari said as she looked over her nails since she got bored.

"HOLY SHIT!!! HE REMINDS ME OF A PANDA! I LOVE PANDAS!!!!" Kiyla yelled as she tackled Gaara into a hug.

"Ow!!! A little loud Kiyla?" Ayama yelled.

"But he's a panda!" Kiyla said as she smiled.

"He reminds me more of a raccoon…" Sakura said as looked over at Gaara, who was glaring at Kiyla.

"Get off of me." he said ticked off.

Kiyla looked back at Gaara, and noticed that she was still on top off him. She just smiled and got off him and let him get up. Then she looked back over at Sakura. "No he doesn't look like a raccoon. He looks like a panda. And that will be his name…Panda-kun."

"My name is Gaara and will stay that way" He said as he glared at her more. That just made Kiyla giggle.

RINGRINGRING

"Damn, school's 'bout to start." Ten-Ten sighed.

"A-at least Ayama, Sakura, and Kiyla m-met everyone…" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, well I'm off. I got a prank to start." Naruto said as ran to the building.

"…ok?" Temari said. Then she looked over at Ayama, Kiyla, and Sakura. "We meet here at lunch. Me and Shika have to go. See you guys later" She said as she walked off with Shikamaru.

"…Well me and Neji have to go too. Bye!" Ten-Ten dragged Neji inside with her.

"…" Ayama, Kiyla, and Sakura said as they watched everyone go inside…well most of their new friends. Then they turned around to face Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"…So are you guys gonna show us around the school?" Ayama asked as she kept on petting Akamaru.

"I guess we can." Kiba said as he looked over at the guys, who just had a I-don't-care-what-we-do look. "Lets go get your schedule." he said sighing at their impassive-ness. '_They could get shot and not care!_' he thought.

Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke lead the girls into the school building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkfire- Well we took a long time, but its worth it, right?  
Neko-chan- I think so! What about you guys?  
Darkfire- …I gots nuttin else to say…you?  
Neko-chan- …… rabbits may look all cute 'n' cuddly but they're not; THEY'RE FUCKIN ANIMALS!!!!! yeah now I'm good...


End file.
